Team Glibble Wiki
Glibble Productions & Its Founding "Team Glibble Era" Founded in 2010 by CEO and Co-Founders; Cyan Haskins and Brett Hanrahan, under the working title "House of Stoopid" which was later to be re-branded as a comic series after the chosen name Team Glibble, in summer of 2012. The initial concept was to be an integration of pop-icon YouTube channels, BAHMonkeyman, and the now deceased ShaneBashfulTV, with the addition of new members as the team expanded and grew. The first member, now Ambassador for North TX, Sam Risley was joined in days later, and is considered a third Co-Founder of Team Glibble. In late 2013, James Bowie Highschool offered to manage and promote, as well as be a financial backbone to Team Glibble which both Cyan and Brett agreed to. This contract agreement lead to the thought to be the permanent end to the team, as the school did a poor job networking and giving the two founders, and their large member-base any platform to do their work. Due to these reasons, Cyan and Brett dismantled the project. "Glibble Hiatus Era" During the early stages of this time, Cyan and Brett continued their work on the House of Stoopid comic, planning and story-boarding, the duo took a failed risk that cost them the integrity and chance of the comic coming together. They pitched it as a cartoon idea to Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney, all of which turned them down. This was when the duo quit content creation all together. "Core Four Era" In early 2015, the duo decided to freelance content together on Cyan's YouTube channel Cyan Valentine. Posting here and there for entertainment rather than working as content creators. It was at this point that the two of them reached out to Sam once again, this time pulling in a fourth member, Madeline Hall; thus assembling the Core Four. The team worked days and nights rebuilding their company from the ground up, but no matter what attempts, remained underground. Brett pitched the idea of a comic starring the Core Four, not much info past that is available. In late 2016 Cyan had written and produced a song, posting it online before bed, little did she know, this would spark the next stage in Glibble's life. "Rise of Fox Punk" September 2015, the morning after posting the song titled "Sauce Mix," Cyan woke up to the song having 2.5 million views, 50k downloads, and was contacted by Burn Ban Records. Cyan recruited Brett and together produced their debut album Sauce Mix for the duo Fox Punk, released early 2016. The band went on summer world tour recording a live version of their album. Mid summer they released a secret album titled "Everything is FUR," only half of the fans have said they have heard it before it was removed after its 24 hour stay online, even fewer fans have viewed the 50 minute long music video for the album after being removed 2 minutes after release. Shortly after was their part with Burn Ban Records, and the start of their own label, Fox Punk on the Beat on the Track Records . Weebly . Com. At the end of the summer, their third studio album On My Mind was released, which hit #1 in America and Europe, and the top 100 world wide. Aside from 2 singles since, nothing more has been heard from the band. "Glibble Productions" In April 2017, Cyan and Brett decided to re-brand Team Glibble into something more encompassing. Glibble Productions has absorbed Fox Punk on the Beat on the Track . Weebly . Com, and has bought out Conjured Productions. Right now not much is known about what plans the studio has in mind. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse